


☼ Heat Stroke

by Tsuyuxi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, be careful if you're grossed out by that kind of stuff, but its still rly cute, cute fluffs, i think, mentions of vomit tho so, slightly m, the vomit dosen't win out againt the cute so its fine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4958947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsuyuxi/pseuds/Tsuyuxi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because if heatstroke wasn't enough for him, Sora wanting to 'cuddle' most definitely causes the final blow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	☼ Heat Stroke

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah so this is my first fanfiction, just a little one shot to start me off!

Riku could only sleep for so long, the hot days of the destiny islands show no mercy either, he might as well sail the gummi ship into the sun.

Alas, he is closer to the sea here, so he decides to stay exactly where he is.

Sora thinks he's funny, fancies himself a top joker- sprawling gangly little limbs across his skin, leaving wet patches that swelter and struggle under the bullets of vitamin d. Of course the little brown haired cretin picks a day like this to be affectionate. "Lets cuddle" he says, "I'll get cold if I'm on my own" he says.

The kid has been to the sun and back- heck, he is the sun. He doesn't get cold and you know what they say, Idiots don't catch colds. Or suns. Because they are literally balls of fiery gas.

Getting past his ridiculous qualities though, Riku seriously needs to move him off his chest because as cute as he is, no measure of adorable-ness will plug the vomit running its course up his throat at that very moment.

Yet he stays, putting his effort into halting the salty feeling flavoring his tongue.

"ku" a soft mumble of retribution; a beacon of hope, a sign that the little ass would move so he could empty the contents of his stomach into the family bathrooms toilet. His hands coil tighter around poor ailed 'ku' and regrettably his stomachs content simmers all the while longer in the pit of his gut.

Heat stroke is no joke, he makes a note of this while shedding tears of farewell to his bed sheets, reminiscing of all the times they shared, all the nights they spent together. Perhaps the time he spent in Twilight Town after Sunboys reawakening was time badly spent, maybe he should've spent a little while on the island, maybe he shouldn't have been a lil bitch and just came directly back.

yeah- no.

and almost immediately, that train of thought crashes into a school of screaming children and spontaneously combusts because a lil bit of vom makes its way into his mouth and he doesn't know where to deposit it. 

Tears make their way into the corners of his eyes because he did not imagine he'd ever be in the situation where a loving embrace would be the bane of his existence. Screw vom, screw salt, screw Sora (quite literally please) and screw the stupid sun.  
the light at the end of the tunnel once again appears when Sora lifts his head, opting to pepper little kisses along his throat, a few stray bites here and there.

And he really appreciates the sentiment, but also would really appreciate a bucket. Or a toilet. Or a snowstorm. Any's good. Yeah.

Sunboy feels the wet patches of regret on his face and infers it as tears of sadness. technically he wasn't wrong, just a little frazzled when it came to context.

the coos commence and Ku can only listen and nod because he doesn't want to embarrass him but he realllly would like to vom now- or any time within the next 3 minutes, he wasn't particularly picky.

"I'm here, right here" yes but could you be here over there because i need to puke.  
"You did nothing wrong" Why must you bind me here then.  
"I love you" I love you too which is why i don't particularly want to vom all over your beautiful face.

The consequences of love, he deduces.


End file.
